1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital cameras, and more particularly to a lens holder used in a digital camera.
2. Prior Art
Multifunctional portable personal communication devices, such as mobile phones with cameras, are very popular in current days, since they provide users not only with voice communications but also image communications, or can at least provide the users with picture-taking functions.
Existing mobile phones with digital cameras are classified into two types, according to the way the camera is assembled with the mobile phone. One type is a mobile phone with a build-in camera; the other is a mobile phone with an externally pluggable camera. Referring to FIG. 5, a lens holder 10 used in a digital camera built into a mobile phone (not shown) comprises a housing 11, a plurality of rubber cushions 13, and a top cover 14. The housing 11 is cylindrical in shape and is used to receive the plurality of rubber cushions 13 and a plurality of lenseses 12. Each rubber cushion 13 has an annular shape. In assembly, the plurality of rubber cushions 13 and the plurality of lenseses 12 are arranged in the housing 11 in an alternating fashion. Each two of the plurality of rubber cushions 13 defines a space therebetween for receiving one of the plurality of lenseses 12, and each rubber cushion 13 has a thickness that defines a desired distance between the lenses 12 to each of its sides. Finally, the top cover 14 is assembled with the housing 11 to secure the plurality of lenseses 12 therebetween.
However, during assembly, the plurality of lenses 12 and the plurality of rubber cushions 13 are alternately tightly fit in turn into the housing 11 through an opening thereof, which makes the assembly inconvenient. More seriously, the lenses 12 are prone to be tilt due to improper manipulation or due to the flexibility of the rubber cushions 13. As a result, the optical axes of the plurality of lenses 12 may become misaligned.